Kyuu
Kyuu (究'') is the main character of '''Tantei Gakuen Q' (探偵学園Q, lit. Detective School Q) written by Shin Kibayashi (under the Pen name, Seimaru Amagi) and a protagonist of Rakenzarn Tales. He is the primary protagonist of the "Path of the Existing." An unusual protagonist with a bright, cheerful personality, Kyuu found himself in a world of fantasy after finding a mysterious book in his basement shrouded in mystery. The young detective must travel across the world of the titular storybook restoring everything to its former glory in order to return home while uncovering the book's mystery. History Kyuu is a bright, sweet and optimistic boy who is also a brilliant detective, but a little awkward in social situations. He is also considered to be the team's leader as he is known for his logical explanations of cases. His motto, "A Detective must never give up or the case will remain unsolved" (taught by his mentor, Morihiko Dan, a very famous detective and the headmaster of Dan Detective School). He has a good sense of judgment regarding people (when everyone distrusted Ryu, he expressed his open appreciation for him) but often says things that infuriate Megumi such as look at the colour of her panties. Even though he acts this way, he actually cares for her as shown when they were trapped in a secret door in the old school building. In addition, another such running gag of Kyu's is his constant misinterpretation of the Japanese language (for example, he said "training pants" when he heard the words "tore han," which means "treasure hunting"). Kyuu had been a single child of a single parent (his mother) for as long as he could remember. However, a certain man had acted as his mentor when Kyuu was little. When he was five years old, he was kidnapped and held as a hostage by some criminals but his mentor rescued him. In reality, he was none other than Kyuu's father (Satoru Renjou, Morihiko Dan's partner and right-hand man). Realizing the high risk of being a detective, Satoru married Kyuu's mother in secret to keep his new family safe. After Satoru's death, Kyuu's mother hid the truth from Kyu for years, trying to shield him from the danger that the life of a detective is always in. However, after he was accepted in the DDS, Mrs. Renjou changed her mind and supported him fully. One of his favourite words after solving the mystery is "There could only be one answer!" Role in Rakenzarn Tales Kyuu Renjo is minding his home while his mom is away on business. After a day of unusual sightings, he's relaxing at home when he comes across a book labeled Rakenzarn Tales. Though he finds this book disturbing, his curiosity causes him to give it a quick look and he is soon teleported within the book. Kyuu finds himself in the world of Rakenzarn, where all fictional characters live. He meets Kite and Dark Magician Girl followed by other characters such as Donald, Daffy, Dirk, the Eds, Yuri, Mario, Sonic, and more characters alongside Original Characters Axel, Harqs, Nemean, Maxwell, and more. Just as Kyuu begins to take in the enormity of this situation, he discovers that Rakenzarn is in the midst of a crisis as an enemy organization known as the Saint Lords have unleashed various plagues upon the land. Unable to go home and equally unable to ignore this problem, Kyuu soon finds himself joining a brigade to learn the reason behind these attacks and about the mysterious book which brought him here. Along the way, he also makes friendly rivalry with a girl named Chizuko and her own brigade. The antagonists consist of Mickey Mouse's archenemy Pete, the Koopa King Bowser, the genius Dr. Eggman, the fallen hero Sephiroth, the malicious Cooler, the psychotic criminal Joker, and their leader Ganondorf. He also develops an intense rivalry with a mysterious, yet sadistic boy named Raku. Personality In his original appearance, he comes off as goofy, childish, and hyperactive but he has a strong sense of justice. In the game, while still maintaining most of his childish demeanor, is much more mature and calculative. Throughout the game, his overall character is highly determinant by the player's decisions. Such includes answering some characters' questions and doing actions to certain situations. This can align Kyuu to the Chaotic, Neutral, or Lawful hero alignments. *{Chaotic} -> Kyuu will be portrayed as a sarcastic, fearless, and sometimes short-tempered hero. He will also a bit perverted like how he was in the original manga and anime, but he also retains his strong sense of justice though he opposes the law. This alignment represents Freedom. *{Neutral} -> Kyuu will be portrayed as a confident boy, but is extremely unpredictable. He knows what is right and wrong, showing a strong capability to be a leader. He may be an ally to everyone around him, but he will not hesitate to side against them if they're doing the wrong thing. This alignment represents Morality. *{Lawful} -> Kyuu will portrayed as a courageous and heroic figure. He possesses a strong sense of justice that people would expect him to be being loyal to the rules and law. This alignment represents Order. In all of the alignments, he does display his sense of morality and justice. He dislikes seeing anyone doing harm to the innocence, especially when a Morning Glory Guild attempts to harm two children. Despite his positive aspects, he is still a teenager. He tends to make rash decisions which can endanger his own life (which forces some of his friends to look after him). He does get more violent whenever the situation calls for it, more importantly if his friends' lives are at stake. Skills As one of the the main protagonists of Tales, the player controls Kyuu. In the beginning, the player is able to decide his stat distribution and starting weapon. True to his character, he is very weak due to his lack of experience in fighting. The player has to get him to train with various teachers so he can learn new skills and use boosters to upgrade his stats. As a result, he needs to rely on his friends. However, his deductive skills and hidden talent of leadership make up for this weakness. In Version 4 and so forth, Kyuu is more pragmatic and calculative. To make up for his standard strength, he has a myriad of skills that inflict negative status conditions. He is also much more agile. Unlike the other characters who fit into a general classification, Kyuu has a unique class called Arxus Rogue. This allows him to learn a large variety of moves as well as be able to equip any kind of weapon or armor, allowing him to be customized to the player's style. He also has the unique advantage of not being affected by any negative status conditions. However, this means he's only as useful as the effort that is put into him. He has no standout stats nor does he gain any moves when he levels up, so players must be on the lookout for ways to increase his abilities. Moves Relationships Kite Kite saw Kyuu facing a disgruntled and belligerent Pete, and felt that he should help him. The two instantly formed a friendship during the combat. Upon the revelation that Kyuu is in Rakenzarn with no knowledge of what to do or how to solve the mystery, Kite jumped and volunteered to help him. Kite appears in almost all of the cutscenes, and tends to support Kyuu on his decisions, regardless of what they may be. He respects Kyuu as a leader in the brigade and always stands by him in tough situations. Dark Magician Girl When Dark Magician Girl bought a fake jewelry from the Wario Bros., Kyuu accidentally lands on them, breaking Wario and Waluigi's merchandise and Dark Magician Girl's necklace. At first, she's enraged with him, but after seeing the Wario Bros.'s merchandise is actually an elaborate fake, she slowly becomes grateful toward him. She begins to establish a friendly relationship with him which strengthens as the story goes on. In Chapter 2, depending on what Kyuu says to her before and after the mission, Dark Magician Girl will develop feelings for him, and the two will begin to share a relationship. DMG continuously sees Kyuu as someone she can count on, and often relies on him for cover in combat. Despite this, however, she will still show some uncertainty with some decisions that can be made and, at the start of Chapter 4, if Kyuu's alignment is Chaotic, she will bluntly state that he is a jerk a lot of the time. Initially annoyed by Kyuu's nickname for her, which is simply the initials of her name, she eventually accepts it and actually somewhat encourages some of the new people the brigade comes into contact with to refer to her as such. If the two are in a relationship, Dark Magician Girl will begin to become more shy and flustered at times, particularly when being called Kyuu's "cute girlfriend" by Suki, which she frantically and embarrassedly tried to deny. Throughout Chapters 6 and 7, she displays more open reliance on Kyuu, trying to either stay directly next to him or hold his hand, claiming it's safer for the both of them. Megumi Minami For information on their relationship prior to the events of Rakenzarn Tales, see her page on the Detective School Q wiki. In Chapter 0, Megu is shown being concerned for Kyuu's well-being because of his recent behavior. In Chapter 5, Megu reveals that Kyuu has been absent for 3 days in their world, and will be even more concerned than before. Depending on the dialogue choices Kyuu makes, a relationship will blossom between the two of them. Axel Akamura Early on in Chapter 4, Kyuu is dazzled by Axel's handy incapacitation of the Assassin, and even rather disappointed to find out that the "script says not to do anything besides this." Later in the Chapter, Axel appears again to save Kyuu and Kite. After the battle (and a bit of trolling at Kyuu's expense,) he joins the brigade. Axel often teases everyone, especially Kyuu, for various things, most likely to lighten the tension of their situation. Kyuu seems not to mind this (or his signature nickname ala Axel, "Q-Ball"), or at the very least, tolerates this in appreciation for Axel's skill in combat. Piccolo Kyuu's first encounter with Piccolo is at the Nutsy Guild's base in Chapter 0, in which Kyuu is mistaken for a new recruit taking the guild's tests. Regardless of whether or not Kyuu manages to deplete Piccolo's health, the latter scoffs at Kyuu's inability to fight. Despite Piccolo's cruel treatment towards the brigade (If you've played long enough to get through Chapter 2, you all know what we're talking about here.), Kyuu seems to hold Piccolo in high regard for his fighting prowess and experience. This respect is later reciprocated, albeit indirectly, by Piccolo in Chapter 6 and onwards, when Kyuu undergoes rigorous training with him. Noel Vermillion Noel, being as shy as she is, is a bit slow to open up to Kyuu as a new friend. Out of the entirety of the first 7 members of the brigade, Noel's behavior towards Kyuu is the most heavily affected by his alignment, possibly only being rivaled by Dark Magician Girl. * If Kyuu is Lawful, Noel shows far more respect and even idolization at Kyuu's exploits, viewing him as a true leader and hero. * If Kyuu is Neutral, she finds Kyuu to be extremely relate-able in both his shyness and comfort in his carefree, somewhat childish nature. She's quick to understand that while not always seeming to do the best possible thing, it's only done with the purest of intentions. * If Kyuu is Chaotic, she is relatively mistrustful of Kyuu, albeit still willingly follows his leadership. At the start of Chapter 9, she confronts Kyuu about her views of him, and ultimately states that despite Kyuu's actions seeming monstrous, they are still done for the greater good and everyone's sake. Gallery Kyuu and Megu.png|From left to right: Ryu, Kyuu, Megu, and Touya KyuuManga.png|Kyuu in the manga Kyuu.png|Kyuu's base sprite Kyu.jpg Faceset-Kyuu1.png|Kyuu's Faceset 1 Faceset-Kyuu2.png|Kyuu's Faceset 2 Trivia *Kyuu is rather an odd (or interesting if you look at it a different perspective) choice for a main character, but the creator states that there is a 'reason' he is one in the game's story. *Kyuu and Chizuko have similar traits as young detectives, but they're completely opposite. **Chizuko was raised by a famous thief while Kyuu was raised by an infamous detective. **Chizuko's friends were a group of skilled thieves while Kyuu's friends were gifted detectives. **Both were rescued from their respective 'captors.' **Chizuko and Kyuu strive to be detectives but their goals are different. The former wants to use her skills to find her mentor while the latter is determined to be like his father. **Chizuko's time period appears to be in the past while Kyuu's takes place in modern times. *Out of the three Rakenzarn protagonists, Version 4's Kyuu falls under the 'Weak but Skilled' trait. Despite being able to use multiple weapons and skills, he's not as strong as the other stronger heroes. However, he's a lot more cunning and smarts. Which Alignment are you? Lawful Neutral Chaotic Category:Main Protagonist Category:Party Member Category:Detective School Q Category:Main Party